Rise of the Guardians: Knight of the Wind
by blackdragon157
Summary: Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope, must face the evil from his past along with his companion Pooka Dragon, Wind; the fastest and most intelligent Pooka dragon alive in the tribe. Can he protect the family he just now got, including one of the Guardians that actually became a brother to him? Or will all will fail? Rated T for violence, language and blood/gore
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fanfiction that I have work and thought about and I thought this one will come good and yes, it will mostly be about Bunnymund. I have thought the plot through and it will have some parts from How to Train Your Dragon **

**So, here we are and here we go! **

**Rise of the Guardians: Knight of the Wind. **

**Ch.1 Meeting Wind **

* * *

The calm cool breeze was refreshing as the winter was soon coming to an end. A young winter spirit flew around; doing the last of the frost and snow before leaving to the upper parts where Winter was needed.

It was Jack Frost.

It had been almost three years since he had become a Guardian and for the most part, he had just got along with everyone and yes, even Bunnymund. Sure, they bicker every now and then, but it's to show their friendship in some way.

And Jack makes sure to stay out of his way and Bunny does the same with Jack.

In fact, just a few days ago when he visit him in the Warren, he had learn things from Bunny that he never knew about. First of all, Bunny told him that he can create plant life and flowers since he represents spring.

Also, he had three names, but everyone stopped calling him 'Aster' and everyone kept calling them Bunnymund or Bunny. He didn't tell Jack what the 'E' stands for in his name, thinking that it wasn't the right time to tell him just yet.

His full name was E. Aster Bunnymund.

Here, he thought that Bunny was an over work-aholic rabbit because of Easter, but he underestimated Bunnymund.

Jack flew around the forest near California, spreading the last of his frost and snow until next winter-

A big white of blurred fluff passed by him at top speed.

"Whoa!" Jack looked over as the creature flew through the bushes away from him. He wondered; what was that? Well, standing here in mid-air isn't going to help.

Jack flew after the creature. It was no way that it could be one of Pitch's nightmares, since Pitch has never left the lair after the his own nightmares turned against him and dragged him to his lair.

Jack flew pass the trees; the wind giving him the boost so that he can catch up to the creature.

After a few minutes of non-stop of flying at top speed through the forest without resting, Jack comes to a gorge. It barely got touched from Winter at all, the trees and branches still having the healthy green and this place was warm, but cool at the same time; making it the right temperature for Jack to relax. There was also a small stream and lake.

There was a thing of vegetable pile, mostly carrots, lettuce and cabbages.

What lives here-

A white blur of fur flew above; right infront of him as it flew up. Jack jumped a few feet away as he saw the creature; flying around, but something was off.

This creature was a flying creature of some sort. It's fur was white as snow, but it had markings on it's arms, back and it's forehead that was familiar to him. It's pure crimson red eyes were calm and yet there was anger in them at the same time. It had long rabbit like ears and had a face of a rabbit, including the hind legs.

The top part of it's wings were covered in fur, but the bottom part is leather as it was silvery; sparkling in the sunlight. It roars as it lands on the ground. Jack saw a good chance to look at the markings. The way it was it was so familiar to him and yet...he can't remember.

The markings on it's arms were swirled as if it was like wind itself. On it's forehead; it had a 'V' shape with a black diamond marking on top of the 'V'.

The creature now was getting a drink of water from the lake as it lapse the water with it's tongue. Jack was amazed of the creature-

He suddenly touched a rock as it rolled down the rocky parts; getting the creature's attention. It looks up to see Jack. Red eyes meets blue eyes. Jack cocked his head; making the creature do the same thing.

Jack then thought of a different approach.

Jack floated down and was only a few feet away from the creature as it sat on his haunches; glancing at Jack with wide eyes. The creature then stood up and walked to him; hurring at him. Jack stood still as the creature started to sniff Jack, his sweater, hands and his hair and face; the sniffing pushing his hair back and forth from the sniffing.

The creature then sat on his haunches; staring at him with curious eyes. One of his ears was down while the other one was up. Jack smiled. "You're not from around here are you?" Jack asked.

The creature shook his head no, making Jack stare at it surprised. "You can understand English language?" He asked; making the creature nod. Jack was amazed.

"...who and what are you?" He asked to himself; glancing at the creature from top to bottom. The creature closed his eyes and sighed in concentration, then opened them again to reveal a pure white.

* * *

The surroundings around them suddenly started to change and they were somewhere else. Jack glances around as he saw a village that was filled with life.

Jack realized something. "...this is a memory?"

The creature nodded. Jack then saw something that shocked him.

It was Bunnymund, but he looked a little younger. He looks right around Jack's age, well, teenager age to be precise. And he was walking beside another Pooka. This Pooka was pure black and he had white markings on him. He also had bright green eyes as he had a staff and his sash on him. He was older than Bunny.

"Aster, I need to talk to you about something." The older Pooka said, making Bunny stare at him. "What is it, pa?" He asked. So the black Pooka is his father? Huh...at least he knows where he got his Tai-Chi moves at.

"Wind has not let any o' us near him. He's tha fastest Pooka Dragon in our tribe, and tha most intelligent. But fer tha past few weeks, he hasn't let anyone come near him. I want you ta go an' check on Wind, see what is wrong with him." His father asked.

Bunny look at his father a little nervously. "Uhh...ya sure that's a good idea...?" He asked, but making his father smirk softly. "Yer the only one that can handle animals very well, includin' the other Pooka Dragons, so the council thinks you can handle Wind as well." He said; placing a paw on his shoulder. Bunny thought about it for a moment, before nodding.

The memory soon changed to Bunny going to a part of the planet to see a gorge that had a view of a lake. Jack then saw 'Wind', who was the dragon that Jack was with. Jack glance at the dragon, who was Wind, and he nodded.

Bunny saw Wind growling and was pacing back and forth on part of the ground; by a lake. He then noticed Bunny and sniffed him slightly, but then growled; his fur standing up from his back and baring his teeth.

Bunny realized that it was his boomerang on his belt. He puts it down and scoots it away from him, making Wind ceasing his growl. He walked up to Bunny carefully and cautiously.

"...I won't hurt you." Bunny whispered; placing his paw forward to him. Wind sniffed his hand cautiously.

Wind then place Bunny's hand on his head; purring softly and letting him pet him, making Bunny smile and stroke Wind's head. "..told ya I wouldn't." He said.

Wind then looks up into the sky, then glancing at Bunny. He then turned around, his back showing to Bunny. Bunny realized what he wants to get on his back. "..ya sure?" He asked.

Wind gestured him to get on, snorting somewhat. Bunny gulped. "Well...if ya sure...then I'll do it." He said.

He got on Wind's back; settling between his shoulder blades. Wind slowly spread his feathery bat-like wings. He gulped as he gripped onto Wind's fur. Wind slowly crouched down and took off into the sky, passing by the other Pooka dragons at top speed; making them roar as if they were saying 'What the hell was that!?'.

Wind glance at the Pooka that was on his back; which his face was buried into the back of his neck. He reduced his speed so that Bunny could relax. Bunny then had the courage to look around; amazed from the view. He glance at Wind, who was smirking his 'dragon' grin at him.

"...this is amazin'." Bunny said. They were soon heading for a mountain; known for all Pooka Dragons and other Pookas. Wind slowly landed as they were at a monument for all beginning Pooka Dragon Riders.

As Bunny got off Wind's back, Wind went over and started to dig up something. Bunny cocked his head to the side. What is he doing? Wind then place a harnest and saddle that was armor for the Pooka Dragon. Bunny glance at him. "You...want me ta put this on you?" He asked.

Wind nods as he spread his wings; making it easier for him. It was hard for Bunny and it took him an hour, but he managed to adjust and place the armor and saddle on the Pooka Dragon.

Wind then sat infront of Bunny. "What?" He asked.

Wind then glance at the monument of a carving; showing a Pooka with a Pooka Dragon and ancient writing that Jack can't seem to make out. Bunny glance at the writing, then back at Wind.

"You...want me ta bond with you?"

Wind nods, then starting to walking up to him with wide eyes. Bunny place his paw out to him. Wind closed his eyes and place his muzzle on his paw; letting him pet him.

They felt the bond forming through their souls. Wind pull away to glance at him with wide eyes as he hurred. Bunny smiled; stroking Wind. "...want ta go flyin'?" He asked, making Wind wag with anticipation and excitement; also making Bunny laugh.

The memory ended there.

* * *

Jack glance at Wind, who was staring at him with sad eyes. Jack pets Wind; which he started to purr. "...you miss him, huh?" He asked.

Wind nodded. Jack smiled.

"...I know where your rider is." He said.

Wind's eyes went wide as he wagged with excitement and anticipation. He hurred as he jumped around with excitement; making Jack laugh. Jack then realized something.

"...I thought Bunny didn't like heights." He whispered to himself; making Wind snort. Jack smiled as he took off, Wind taking off after him at great speed, which surprised Jack and tried to keep with the Pooka Dragon.

They soon arrived at the Pole. Wind looks around as he lands; searching for his rider. Just as he was about to run through there, Jack pulled him back with his armor harnest.

"Hey, easy!" He said, making Wind snort and glare at him.

"I know that you are eager to see him and reunite with him, but the yeti's won't take your presence...well...I hope you like being chase around." He said, making Wind snort.

Jack sighed. "Just...stay here...I'll tell you when to come out." Jack said; making Wind sigh and sat down. Jack then went looking for the others. He looks everywhere for them, but just can't seem to find them. So, he has one last place to check: The Guardian Meeting room.

Jack opens to the door and surprisingly, the Guardians were there, including the one he was looking for answers: Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope.

"Hey, Bunny." Jack said, his usual smirk on his face. Bunny took noticed of him and sighed.

"What do ya want, Frost...?" He asked, not really in the mood for his games. Sure, Jack's a good Guardian, but his pranks are another thing and it seems that he gets the most of it out of all the Guardians. He remembered how Jack dyed his fur into various of colors when Jack froze a part and he fell into one of his dye rivers and it took him a WEEK just to clean his fur from it.

Jack held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, take it easy. I just want to ask a question!" He said, his smirk on his face.

"No, yer not makin' a Winter Wonderland of my Warren." Bunny answered. Jack pouted. "How do you even know I was going to ask that?" Jack said, leaning against his winter staff. Bunny just glared at him.

"Knowin' you, you always seem ta pull yer little pranks on me than tha other Guardians an' I'm tired of it." He said, making Jack chuckle. "Well, it sounds a good idea, but that's not what I was going to ask." He said.

Bunny sighed; waiting for Jack to ask his question and to be done with. He has Easter to prepare for the children and he still have two MILLION eggs to finish up.

"...was there any creatures where you came from?"

That took Bunny by surprise. But come to think of it, he did tell Jack some of his past of the Pooka planet and yet, he never told him about 'them' of what they use in battle in the times.

"Well...yeh, there were, but they are extinct." He said. Jack leaned against his staff; hearing the story. Wind was still waiting for Jack to return or give him the signal. He sighed, thinking that this was tiresome and he wanted to reunite with his rider.

"...Pooka Dragons."

The others stare at him confused. "A what?" North asked, Sandy having a sand question mark above his head. Bunny sighed.

"Pooka Dragons. We use them fer defense in my tribe. They're fast like us on land, but they fly just as fast as we run. Most warriors use them fer battle or for patrollin' around the planet ta see if there were any trouble. I had one as well." He said, smirking slightly.

"I thought you said you don't like heights." Jack countered, making Bunny sigh and point a thumb at North.

"I said that I don' like North drivin'...he drives like a maniac with that deathtrap of a sleigh." He said, making North roll his eyes. EVERYONE loves the sleigh and he says that it's a death trap.

Jack laugh slightly at that-

A yeti burst in, roaring. North glance at him. "I thought I told you to knock-"

The yeti kept gibbering in his language, and unfortunately, North is the only one who can understand them. His eyes went concern. "A creature?" He asked, making the yeti gibber again and point at Bunny.

"...and you said it looks like Bunny, but bigger?" He asked, glancing at the Pooka Guardian confused, which he had a confuse look on his face. "Me?" Bunny asked. The guardians rush over to see a creature that was backing away from the yetis, then saw the others, but he was actually staring at one of them.

Bunny's eyes were wide with shock. It couldn't be..

"...Wind?"

Wind hurred happily and ran up to him; his eyes wide as he sat on his haunches, his ears folded back. He was surprised when Bunny hugged him tightly around his neck; making him hurr at him, glancing a his rider with his red eyes.

Bunny pulled away to stare at him. "Where have ya been!? I haven't seen ya fer ages!" He said, stroking his head; making him purr. Wind hurred; kept nudging and nuzzling his master; happy to be reunited with him.

"Yeh, yeh...I miss ya too, bud." He said.

Jack smiled. "I found him at a gorge a little far from here. He was in a hurry." Jack said, making Bunny stare at him, including Wind. Wind hurred and nuzzled Jack gently; a purr escaping his throat.

"Uhh...you're welcome." He said. The Pooka Dragon pulled away to stare at his rider. "So this is what a Pooka Dragon is?" North asked, glancing at him. Bunny smirk as he scratch Wind behind his ear.

"Yeh...I was tha only one crazy enough ta ride Wind. He's tha fastest Pooka Dragon in our tribe...an' tha most intelligent one at that." He said, making Wind glance at him and snort.

Wind then closed his eyes, then open them again, doing the memory thing that Jack saw before. Everyone else tumbled. "It's fine, he's just showin' a memory of his own." Bunny chuckled.

"He can show memories!?" Tooth asked, glancing at Wind surprise. Bunny smirk. "I wasn't exaggeratin' when I said that he's intelligent." Bunny chuckled.

* * *

The memory showed Bunny, who look a little older as he was asleep-

A big thump and roar was heard, making Bunny falling out of bed. "AH!" He fell to the ground with a thump, then sitting up as he glance around. He heard the thumping again, as he glance up; hearing a faint roar. Bunny groaned.

"Alrigh', Alrigh'! I'm up! I'm up!" Bunny said, getting his sash. He walked out of his home to see Wind on the roof of his home, his eyes wide as it was very early in the morning.

"Mornin' ta you, too, Mr. Bossy." Bunny chuckled, making Wind chitter, as if he was laughing. Bunny chuckled while yawning. Wind hopped down from the roof. "Do ya always have ta wake me up so early ta go flyin'?" Bunny yawned, making Wind wag with anticipation and excitement.

Bunny rolled his eyes and laugh. "Okay, okay...let's get goin'." He said, getting on the saddle. Wind spread his wings slowly and then took off into the sky at a fast pace.

Bunny was crouched down on the saddle as they did nose spine while climbing in the sky, Wind's wings, tucked back, they climbed high above the clouds. Wind stopped in mid flight and roared happily as they dive down. Then flying straight again.

"Alright, Wind...want ta give this another go?" Bunny asked; patting Wind on the side. Wind's eyes went wide and then went with an annoying look on his face; as if he was saying 'again?' with him, making Bunny chuckle.

"Come on, Wind. It'll be fine." He said, unhooking the leather straps from the saddle. He then stood on Wind's back as they were high in the sky. "Ready?"

Wind nodded.

Bunny then jumped off of his back and dove down, Wind diving down beside him. Bunny glance at his dragon, which he had a goofy grin on his face, his eyes wide. Bunny chuckled.

"If I die, I'm goin' ta haunt you." He said, making Wind snort and chitter at the same time. The ground was coming fast to them. Wind flew down below Bunny so that he can grab the saddle and harnest himself on the saddle again. Wind pulled up, being an inch away from the ground. Wind smirked, making Bunny chuckle.

"We're doin' better." He said, making Wind chitter, pulling up into high in the sky.

The memory ended.

* * *

Wind glance at his rider, a soft hurr escaping his throat. Bunny chuckled as he stroked him on the head. "...I missed ya too, bud." He said. Wind looped his head around Bunny's, hugging him in his own way. He sighed, hugging his dragon in return.

"So...you don't like North's sleigh and yet...you ride this...Pooka Dragon like no problem." Jack said, making Bunny sigh. "...it's different, Snowflake." He said, stroking Wind.

Wind was wagging with anticipation and excitement, making Bunny know what he wants.

"I don't know, Wind...it's been years..." He said, but was cut off when he nuzzled his rider, a soft hurr escaping his throat as he nudged him with encouragement.

Bunny sighed, but then smiled.

"...who has a leather strap?"

* * *

**That my friends, is the first chapter of Rise of the Guardians: Knight of the Wind. **

**I know that I'm making Bunnny a little different in this, but this idea was mostly stuck in my head for a very, VERY long time. I will work on 'Hope is All I need' as soon as I can! I know that you are all eager to finish that story, but I wanted to post this story up first. **

**In this story, new evil rises, allies are needed, a force of evil that will come back from Bunny's past and he will need all the help he needs to defeat the evil. **

**Until then, **

**BlackDragon157**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of Rise of the Guardians: Knight of the Wind. **

**We finally get to see Bunny in action of his flying skills with Wind, and North will be baffled of what he will see. Plus, the bondage between Bunny and Wind will show of how they are so close to one another. **

**Let's go then!**

**Ch.2: Fly like the Wind **

* * *

When Wind heard Bunny asking a leather strap, he knows what it means and his pupil went wide; starting to wag with anticipation and excitement. He started to hop around the room like an excited puppy that was getting a treat from it's master.

Bunny chuckled at Wind's excitment; knowing that his companion hasn't flown their own way in years.

"Wait...you're going the fly!?" Tooth asked; shocked from what Bunny said. Bunny glance at Tooth while walking over to Wind; making sure the saddle and armor was adjusted on him comfortingly and yet firmly at the same time.

"...knowin' Wind, he hasn't flown in years the way we do, Tooth. An' he doesn't let anyone really ride him but me." Bunny said, smirking softly; making Wind do his 'dragon' smirk.

Sandy came back with a leather strap; Bunny accepting them. "Thanks, Sandy." He said, making Sandy smile and gave him two thumbs up. Bunny sighed; glancing at the saddle of the Pooka dragon; making Wind glance at him with curious eyes.

"...I don' know if I still have tha touch 'r not, Wind." Bunny said; adjusting the saddle again to make sure it doesn't loosen and fall off. Wind hurred, nuzzling and nudging Bunny's cheek with his nose. This made Bunny chuckle, stroking the top of Wind's head. This made Wind let out a soft purr from his throat; leaning to his rider's touch. He had the magic touch that no one has before and he trusts Bunny with his life.

Bunny held onto the nose of the saddle, then getting onto the saddle; strapping the leather straps around him and through the metal loop holes that were on the saddle.

"You sure you want to go with this, Bunny?" North asked as Wind shivered slightly, but lets out a small hurr. Bunny only just smirk. "...I can handle it."

Wind slowly spread his furry wings, the silver leather bottom of his wings shined somewhat in the sunlight. Bunny took a deep breath to relax himself. He can do this, and it's in his blood between him and Wind.

Wind crouched down and took off into the sky.

Bunny held onto the nose part of the saddle; Wind leaving the workshop and climbing higher into the sky on the perfect day. No snow and being partly cloudy; the sun shining brightly in the sapphire blue sky.

Bunny opened one eye open to glance around, then had the courage to keep both of his eyes open; Wind now gliding down to the ocean water. The whales were hopping out of the water. Wind smirk as he did a twirl under a whale when it jumped out of the water. Bunny chuckled at his dragon. "...you've been practicin'." He said, Wind climbing up into the sky.

Wind roared slightly at his rider; excited that they were flying again. Wind twirled slowly in the sky; now upside down. Bunny and Wind closed their eyes; letting the blowing wind flow in their fur.

Wind then did a nose dive; climbing up into the sky as he twirled very fast in the nose climb. They were high above the clouds; Wind stopping in mid flight. He lets out a roar of excitement when they both fell out of the sky. The clouds rushing by them both; Wind then gliding across the sky and dipping one of his wings into the clouds; making it split apart.

Bunny chuckled; patting him on the side. "...glad ta have you back, Wind." He said. Wind glance at him; hurring and doing his dragon smirk at his rider. Bunny glances around the perfect day; above the clouds where the weather is just right. Bunny sighed. "Okay, Wind...want ta give tha trust dive another go?" He asked.

Wind glance at him a little worriedly; unsure if he wants to go with it because he knows that heights make him uncomfortable and he doesn't want to keep him uncomfortable. He felt his rider patting him on the side; smiling softly.

"I'll be fine, Wind. I know that our bond has faded, so I want ta regain it." He said; unstrapping himself of the leather straps and stood up on Wind's back. Wind kept himself steady in the sky so that Bunny doesn't really fall off.

"...ready, Wind?"

Wind nods.

Bunny took a deep breath to calm himself, emptying his mind and slowly crouched down. He then jumped off of Wind's back; doing a back flip and dived down, Wind diving down behind him. Wind started to circle his rider while diving down. Bunny glance at his dragon. Wind glance Bunny, a goofy grin on his face and hurring. Bunny chuckled.

"I question yer age, ya big ball of fluff." Bunny said, making Wind chitter at him. The ground was coming close to them, which was the ocean water since they were at the Pole. Wind flew underneath Bunnymund so that he can grab the saddle. Bunny settled himself on the saddle and strapped himself from the leather strap.

Wind pulled up; an inch away from the ocean water. He lets one of his paws glide through the surface of the ocean water. Bunny smiled and patted Wind on the side of his neck, making Wind glance at his rider.

"...where were you after all of these years?" He asked. Wind sighed, then flying off to a different direction so that no one can oversee the memories. They won't be able to handle it other than Bunny.

After some flying, Wind landed on a small island. He glance at his rider when he got off of his back. "Wind, what is it, boy?" Bunny asked. Wind closed his eyes and used his memory suppression powers.

* * *

Fire was everywhere.

Pookas were battling Fearlings in a rage of war, many hearing the cries of action and then the deaths of both Pooka and Fearlings. Bunny was on Wind as they took down another Fearling; making it roar in agony and took it's last breath, never to move again.

The homes and burrows of the Pookas were burning to the ground.

Bunny growled, including Wind when they saw two people. One of them is Kozmotis, but is now Pitch Black; since he was overtaken by shadows and made him evil. The other person, was his assistant, Osoreru. He wasn't as tall as Pitch, but he had jet black hair that fell to his shoulders and had burning crimson red eyes.

Osoreru blasted a magic of some sort that was pure black and formed it into a lightning bolt. He tried to blast it at Bunny, but Wind flew up and dodged it. "Wind, we have ta go! We can't defeat them!" Bunny said. Wind glance at him and nods; flying at top speed to somewhere safe. Wind kept flying for at top speed non stop until they got to a small part of the forest. Wind lands and lets his rider slide off of his back; leaning against the tree and sitting down.

Wind went up to him; hurring sadly. Bunny sighed, petting Wind's head softly. Wind laid down next to his rider, placing his head on Bunny's lap. He knows that his master is heart broken. His entire clan was killed.

He was the last one.

Wind can feel Bunny stroking the fur on his neck, then...feeling something wet landing on his neck. Wind looks up to see tears rolling down Bunny's cheeks. He failed and couldn't do anything to save his kind, his father, his friends, and his loved one, Loretta.

Wind lifted his head up, then looping his head around Bunny's head; hugging him comfortingly and purring in comfort as well. Paws were around the dragon's neck and clenching to the snow white fur. Wind's ears were folded against the back of his head, some silver dragon tears also falling down his furry cheeks. He feels the same way his rider does because the entire Pooka Dragon race is also erased from the Fearlings.

"I-I'm sorry, Wind." Bunny choked, hugging his dragon closer; Wind doing the same for his rider.

"I-I couldn't do it...e-everyone is gone...dad, mom...Alice an' Flint...an' Loretta...I-I failed everyone." Bunny choked, now sobbing into the dragon's snow white fur. Wind felt his heart broke for his rider.

So, the only thing he could do right now...is to give him comfort and the shoulder for his rider to cry on. Wind's ears flickered slightly; hearing the Fearlings not too far behind from them.

They had to get out of here.

Wind puts his rider on his back, then taking off into the sky; the fire spreading through the entire planet. Wind made a portal to a planet, which was known as Earth. He kept flying around until he found an island.

Wind landed near a tree and places his rider underneath the tree so that he can rest, then he laid down next to his rider; his head resting on his lap. Bunny glance at his dragon and then started to stroke the top of Wind's head.

For many years has they laid under that tree, never really moving from the spot, but only to find food and water to have to survive. It was near night time and Bunny glance at Wind.

"...Wind, I want ya ta run...yer free." He said. Wind glance at his rider confused, hurring at him. Bunny stroked Wind's fur. "...bud...I don't want ta lose you as well...I don't know when...but we'll reunite once more...I promise." Bunny choked, not really wanting to do this as well. Wind sighed, then started to nuzzle his rider again, a comforting purr being heard.

Wind was trying to say good-bye.

Bunny hugged his dragon one last time. "...I'll miss you, Wind..." Bunny whispered, tightening his grip on him.

Wind hurred at him, also saying that he will miss him as well. Bunny pulled away from his dragon, glancing at his crimson red eyes. Wind licked Bunny's cheek affectionately and comfortingly.

Wind then took off into the sky, leaving his rider on the island. It broke his heart to leave his rider, so he needs to know that he will be safe from harm. He then heard something from the distance...it sounds like...

..._bells._

Wind looks over at the distance to see a sleigh of some sort, with someone on the sleigh. Wind smirked slightly and flew towards it; spooking the reindeers and making them rear up and land near a island. The man was surprised at the reindeers, wondering what made them got so spooked. He then noticed something on the ground.

Drawn on the sand, was an arrow. It was pointing straight ahead of him. Wind watches from afar as the man found his rider. The man helped Bunny to his feet and took him to the sleigh. Wind smiled sadly and went inside a cave to rest. He will reunite his rider one day, one day he will.

The memory ended there.

* * *

Wind's eyes went to normal and glance at his rider.

Tears were silently rolling down Bunny's cheeks. He wondered how North had found him that day. Wind had lead North to him. He wanted him to be safe.

And the memories that he just saw...

...just gave him a painful feeling in his heart again that he was last of the Pookas still ever since that war has happened on his planet.

Wind walked up to Bunny, his ears folded back against his head and hurred worriedly at Bunny-

He was cut off when Bunny hugged him around his neck. Wind glance at his rider, but then looped his head behind his rider's head; hugging him and purring in comfort for his rider.

"...thank you, Wind...fer acceptin' me as yer rider." Bunny whispered; tightening his grip around his dragon, Wind doing the same and hurred. He started to nuzzle the back of Bunny's head; still purring.

Bunny pulled away from his dragon, glancing at the crimson red eyes. Wind's pupils were wide, glancing at his rider with curious and wonder in his eyes. Wind then nuzzled his rider, then giving an affectinate and soft lick on his cheek, wiping a tear that fell from Bunny's eye. Bunny smiled and cupped the dragon's cheeks with his paws. "...thanks, Wind...yer...yer amazin'." Bunny said, making Wind smile at him and hurred. Bunny chuckled.

"...I guess that ya want ta know everythin' that has happened since we parted, huh?" Bunny said, petting Wind on the side of his neck, then scratching him behind his ear. Wind purred in content, one of his back foot thumping against the ground and that made Bunny laugh.

So, he told Wind everything. Bunny being accepted as a Guardian, getting many believers and having his own holiday. The other Guardian, and the new one that has joined, Jack Frost.

"I know tha kid means good an' all...but his pranks on tha other hand..." Bunny trailed off, making Wind chitter in laughter. Bunny chuckled as well, rubbing Wind on the head when he laid down next to his rider.

Bunny glance at the sky, gazing at the clouds as they pass by; the sky turning an orange red. He sighed.

"...we should get goin', bud...tha others are probably wonderin' where we are." Bunny said.

Wind nods and lowers his back so that Bunny could get onto the saddle. Bunny was on the saddle, strapping himself in with the leather strap. Wind slowly spread his wings and took off into the sky; gliding through the sky slowly and smoothly so that he doesn't make his rider comfortable.

Bunny sighed, leaning his head against the back of Wind's neck. It was smooth and soft, just like usual when he was with him back on the planet. Wind glance at his rider, hurring softly.

"I'm just tired, bud..." Bunny said.

Wind can tell that his rider is lying, but he doesn't go farther on it. His focus was to get his rider home. They soon got to the pole, Wind landing softly and Bunny was, surprisingly, fast asleep; his head resting on the back of Wind's neck.

Wind slowly walked inside; shaking the snow off of herself and Bunny, making the yetis roared in protest of the snow being on their fur now. Wind glance at his rider, and surprisingly, Bunny was still fast asleep.

He must be really tired.

Wind walked to a guest room and he really didn't care if someone was sleeping there or not, his rider needs some rest. Wind pushed the door open with his head and walked inside.

No one was in here, so it must be free for now. With gentle care and movement, Wind managed to maneuver Bunny onto the bed from his back without waking him up at all. With his rider on the bed, Wind managed to put the blankets over him up to his shoulders so that he can be warm. Now that Bunny was asleep and comfortable where he was, Wind laid his head down on Bunny's chest and closed his eyes, sighing softly.

It was very late at night and Wind's ears were flickering. He sat his head up quickly, his pupils slit dangerously and glance around. The door was opening and Wind was growling; tucking his rider close to him, his ears folded back and his fur standing up.

The door opened to reveal Jack. Wind calmed down, his fur smoothing and his pupils were wide again. Jack smiled at Wind.

"Hey. How did the flying go with your rider?" Jack asked-

Wind hissed; telling him to lower his voice. He looks at his rider, who was fast asleep. His head was resting on his arms, which were folded and his ears were folded back against his head. He sighed in his sleep.

Jack chuckled at the sight. "So he DOES sleep?" He asked, making Wind snort at him.

"He's been working non-stop on his holiday; never really taking a break. Once he finish Easter, he starts with the new batch of eggs again. The others had been telling him to take it easy, but knowing him, he's stubborn like me." He chuckled.

Wind cocked his head to the side, his pupils still wide. That made Jack chuckle.

"Well, we managed to convince him a few times to take it easy." Jack said, making Wind nods. Bunny opened his eyes half way, but there were still daze and unfocused; making him half-asleep. Bunny closed his eyes and sighed softly

Jack laugh slightly at Bunny. Wind yawned and laid his head back down my his rider. Jack chuckled and smiled at the sight.

"Okay, just make sure you let him know that there's a meeting tomorrow." Jack said, then leaving the room while closing the door behind him.

Wind glance at his rider, who was fast asleep. Wind nuzzled Bunny and gave an affectionate lick on his furry cheek. He then laid his head down and closed his eyes; falling asleep next to his rider.

* * *

**This was a little family fluff between Wind and Bunny. **

**In the third chapter, possibly, Bunny will tell Jack about his past since he partially told him a few things and the others know, so he deserves to know the rest. **

**I am doing sketches of Wind right now and I will post them on DeviantArt as soon as I can. **

**Until Then, **

**BlackDragon157**


End file.
